Scare School
During the last item of Scavenger Hunt Scout list, Casper's Scare School rival, Thatch the Bully Vampire trick Casper to bring Rocky to Scare School where fleshies are not aloud to come but only creatures are aloud. Plot Casper and Rocky are doing their Scavenger Hunt Scout and they are doing everything on the list, first was the red rose at Mrs. Greens garden, then was taking the little kids to preschool, then was asks the employees of the store what time they're closing, then was given a cat some milk and now for the last list, Casper and Rocky are going to look for Transylvania castle so they have to fly the castle in Transylvania immediately. When Rocky and Casper arrived at Transylvania palace, they enters inside the building and they heard a strange voice and it was Casper's Scare School rival, Thatch, who asked Casper and Rocky to join him for tea and as they were talking about themselves, Thatch wanted to let Casper to bring Rocky to Scare School with him, he and his buddies will scare him to death, but Casper told Thatch that he knows not to bring fleshies to Scare School and Thatch than told him because if he don't, he'll destroy Whipstaff Manor. After Casper and Rocky leave the castle, they have got to do something so Casper's best friends, Ra the Mummy and Mantha the Zombie decided to Casper in order to save Rocky and Whipstaff Manor, they're going to dress him as black cat so he won't be seen as fleshy. They call Cappy and Beaky whose can help, Rocky, Casper, Ra and Mantha to proof Thatch what for, and they took the ship to Scare School. When they get to Scare School as Rocky disguise as black cat. He and Casper had to find until they, Ra and Mantha found him and the Scare School gang, Thatch told Casper to hand over Rocky to him but he told Thatch that he won't do this to his friend, so call his buddies to stop him but Thatch has his friends to help him and they begin to capture Rocky and ruins his disguise. Casper demands Thatch and his gang to let Rocky go, he told them to save his friend Rocky, but Thatch is still plotting his revenge on him so they carried him to the plank. But Casper, Ra and Mantha has to do something to save Rocky, in order to save him they have to call Kibosh. After they calling Kibosh, they told him that Thatch trick Casper to take a fleshy to Scare School and he's not very happy so he takes Thatch and his pals to the head masters, Alder and Dash's offices and they have to call his parents. After Rocky is safe, he and Casper followed Ra and Mantha to the dimensional tube to get them back to Whipstaff Manor and they did. When Rocky and Casper get back to Whipstaff Manor by dimensional tube, they see Bullwinkle and tells him that they got back from Scavenger Hunt Scout and they did all the items on the list and they've got all in the Scavenger Hunt Scout and even the Scare School, but he, Kat Harvey and Karen Sympathy doesn't know what Scare School is, Casper can explain to them about it and they lived happily ever. The End! Category:Segments Category:Season 1 Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes